In known attachment devices for rifle slings, a metal fitting is usually arranged at each sling sleeve and is for its part connectable to the respective eye part of the rifle. The fitting itself consists of an elongated metal ring, through which the rifle sling is passed to form a sling sleeve. The metal is in turn attached fixedly or with articulation to an essentially U-shaped tongue. The retaining pin is arranged slidably in transverse bores in the two arms of the tongue and has a head at one end. In the vicinity of this head and in the vicinity of its opposite end the retaining pin has indentations. A spring-loaded detent element is provided in one arm of the tongue. This metal fitting is relatively heavy and expensive to make, in addition to which it has to be matched accurately to the eye part. To fix the rifle sling to the rifle the eye part is fitted between the two U-arms of the tongue and the retaining pin is then pushed through the transverse bore of the eye part. When the retaining pin is pushed fully home, the detent element clicks into the indentation provided in the vicinity of the head. A disadvantage of this known attachment device is also that a clattering noise can occur when the tongue knocks against the barrel or there is too much play between the eye part and the tongue.
In another, similar known attachment device, the retaining pin is formed as a screw, which can be screwed in at one end into a thread in the one U-arm of the tongue. To remove the rifle sling from the rifle, the screw must be fully undone, so that a screwdriver is needed. The relatively small screws can easily be lost.
The invention is based on the object of providing an attachment device for a rifle sling of the kind initially referred to which is above all cheap to manufacture, does not create any clattering noise but nevertheless facilitates simple fitting and removal of the rifle sling.